Needleless connectors or luer activated devices (LADs) are used in the medical profession for fluid transfer processes. LADs may be disconnected and reconnected to fluid lines multiple times during use and, therefore, subject to contamination from pathogens, including bacteria and viruses, in-between connections. The traditional approach to reducing contamination has been to swab the end of the luer with an alcohol pad and let the alcohol dry (e.g., 20-30 seconds) prior to making any connection with the LAD (i.e. scrub-the-hub). More recently, efforts have focused on replacing the scrub-the-hub technique with disinfectant caps containing a cleaning agent. The disinfectant caps can remove potential contaminants and protect the end of the LAD from further contamination between uses. Examples of such disinfectant caps can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,780,794.